Hermione's diary Part one and two
by Chikorita
Summary: My second fic hope you like it more to come but if you want poke'mon stuff click on my name for more storys that i will add soon.


Hermione's diary:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I am Hermione Granger. I am 11 years old. My best friend lives next door to us and her name is Cleo.  
I have just had the weirdest experience in the world. An brown and white patchy owl flew right up to me and dropped a letter into my lap while I was outside doing my homework.  
The letter looked like this:  
  
'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Head Master: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress'  
  
At first I thought this was a joke played on me by someone (no names mentioned) using a trained owl to send this letter.  
But what if it was real? I mean that would make me a witch!  
WOW! Cool, that would let me make spells and potions!  
I ran straight over to Cleo's house to tell her the bad news. It is that I would not be going to school with her any more.  
We were going to go to the same school together. I will really miss her when I go.  
  
"Cleo there is something I have to tell you," I said.  
  
"Me too," said Cleo.  
  
"You go first." I had said simply.  
  
"OK. Well it is bad news you see I am not going to be going to school with you anymore. SORRY!" She said.  
  
"That's what I was going to say as well." I said.  
  
"What school are you going to then?" She asked me.  
  
"Um...I can't tell you. Well OK. I am going to this school where you learn magic spells and stuff. I am a witch. I never even new that." I replied to her.  
  
"Really...ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted.   
  
"Wow. Did you know you where a witch?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes. But I didn't tell you because I thought you would think I was weird. But now we can learn spells together. My big brother Mark is a wizard. Cool huh?!?!" She replied taking in the air in huge gulps.  
  
"But what is the name of the school he goes to? The one that I am going to is called Hogwarts." I asked.  
  
"He goes to Hogwarts to and I am going there as well!" Replied Cleo.  
  
"Do you know anything about Hogwarts? I don't know a thing about it." I said.  
  
"Well, there are four houses that you get sorted into, they are called Gryffindor, Raven claw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but you don't want to be in Slytherin." She said.  
  
"How do you get sorted and why won't I want to be in Slytherin." I asked.  
  
"Well, you get sorted by standing in front of the whole school and Professor Mc Gonagall, she is a teacher at the school, puts a old tattered hat on a three legged stool in front of you all and when she calls out your name you go up to the hat, put it on, then it shouts out what house you should be in. And you won't want to be in Slytherin because that house is evil and who ever gets put in there will turn out to be evil. So that is why you don't want to be in there." She breathed in heavily.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The time passed and Cleo and I went to a place called Diagon alley to buy all the things we would need for the school year. We found out what we needed because there was a list in our letters. My parents had given me money to exchange for wizarding money in a wizarding bank called Gringotts. I had some extra money left over so I bought my self a pet owl to send letters to my parents. My owl is brown and white in patches. It is called Hermosa.   
After a few days September 1st came and Cleo's parents drove us to Kingscross station in London to catch the school train the Hogwarts express.  
We loaded our trunks onto the trolleys that Cleo had fetched for us and rolled them to platform 9. We had to get onto the train from platform 9 and 3/4.   
"There is a trick to get onto the platform," said Cleo's mum. "What you do is calmly walk over to this barrier here and then gently push on the trolley's handles and walk through it. Once you get to the other side of the barrier move toward the train and then wait for us."  
I walked through the barrier and the site of the train blew me away! It was gold and slowly turning silver. Then it turned purple and then yellow.  
Cleo, her parents and her brother Mark came through the barrier and we began to board the train.  
The inside was just as neat as the outside. It was the most roomy train that I had ever seen. There were compartments that had a fold away table in the middle fold away beds.  
Cleo and I chose an empty compartment and loaded our trunks into the storage area.  
About five minutes later two boys came in. One had untidy black hair and the other had hair as red as his freckles. The one with untidy black hair had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Hi. I am Hermione and this is Cleo. Who are you?" I said.   
  
  
  



End file.
